Ifrit Lewis
by Optimusa
Summary: Why is Lewis always considered powerful for such a young spirit? Why does he have such good control of fire? And the Deadbeats? What about them? All will become clear.


**Mystery Skulls: Lewis the Ifrit**

 **Optimusa: Yo! Minna-san! Optimusa desu! Boy do I have a treat for you guys! Look up Ifrit Lewis! I got permission from the creator to make an Ifrit Lewis fanfiction! I SO EXCITED! IT'S SO COOL I'M GONNA DIE!**

 **Lewis: Calm down Optimusa! You're gonna hyperventilate!**

 **Optimusa: How can I calm down when you are such a fucking BADASS! You're sexy, a great chef, smart, and a great guy! Vivi is the luckiest girl in the world! Blah blah blah blah blah…**

 **Lewis: (groan and facepalm) Optimusa does not own Mystery Skulls, or us characters created by MysteryBen.**

 **A spout of purple flames erupts and out comes Ifrit!Lewis!**

 **Ifrit: I on the other hand belong to charliessketchesandshit on tumblr, he is also known as VanillaSpiders on this site. The only thing Optimusa owns is Zena and this story.**

 **Optimusa: Fangirl squeal!**

* * *

Chapter 1: What the Flipsticks!?

Vivi, Arthur, and Mystery just stared upwards at Lewis. Once all three of them had touched his heart he had transformed into this gigantic, horned, badass with red, gold, and blue plumes of fire streaming from vents on his shoulders. He also got a jaw, but it was mostly hidden unless he roared. He had royally and literally burned the Demon King of Envy's foggy ass. The odd environment had quickly returned to normal, leaving them in the cave where it had all begun and now ended.

Snapping out of their daze when Arthur coughed harshly, Mystery immediately applied what little healing magic he knew. However, the wound would not close. The demon's energy was creating an infection.

"Shit! It's not closing! And it's infected! That's just great!" Mystery cursed in frustration. He looked up at Vivi and Lewis. They were worried out the wazoo as his mother would say. ' _... Wait… Mother! That's it! She'll be able to heal Arthur easily!'_ he soon realized.

"Vivi, my third tail has a round metal device about half way down. Once you find it press the big blue button with the white Space Journey symbol! Hurry!" The kitsune urged his bluette owner. Vivi started searching through Mystery's thick white fur until she felt metal. Looking at what she held in her hand she breathed a sigh of relief. It was the device. She pressed the button and the whole device started glowing. Startled she through it a few feet away where it exploded into a swirling vortex of cyan and green light. Mystery hoped she would arrive soon.

Two minutes later a woman ran through the vortex which vanished with a flash. She was carrying a massive box on her back, it quickly unfolded revealing a tiny infirmary, tools and all. The second she laid eyes on the hurt mechanic, she whisked him from Vivi's grip with a gentle grace and set him on the stretcher. She whistled a clear crisp note. Mystery knew that meant she wanted an extra pair of hands.

He turned into his human form as quickly as he possibly could, this amazed Vivi immensely as she had never seen it before. He stood beside her casting his healing spell again along with a containment spell, as she poured holy water on the wound, making it foam and fizz. She snarled as she sensed the infection try to worm it's way deeper into the youth's body. Whistling two glass like notes she signaled Mystery to make his spell constrict, forcing the infection closer to the surface. The woman scowled as she realized this infection wasn't going to go down easily. She soon started a long chant in Japanese, crimson prayer beads wrapped around her hands as they were closed in prayer.

The wound started fizzing and foaming even more. While she was chanting, Mystery had gotten Vivi to rinse the wound every minute or so, cleansing the gash even more. It was a long grueling battle, the infection had barbed hooks even in the blonde's soul. Both woman and kitsune had to be both vicious and gentle.

Finally, after 20 heart pounding minutes the hooks of the infection had been pried loose and the infection itself purified and destroyed. Every single one of them heaved a sigh of relief. Mystery and the woman slumped to the ground, exhausted.

"Uuuuggggggggghhhhhh… that hurt like hell. Please tell me it's over?" Arthur groaned out. This earned him a quirked eyebrow from the woman.

"Damn kid. Either you have some crazy willpower or are very used to pain. Most people pass out once I start rinsing." She said, her voice a clear and crisp alto, but with a heavy Japanese accent.

"Since Arthur isn't going to die now, can we get out of here? It's horribly cramped." Lewis whispered from above, his deep, deep voice reverberating through the cavern, shaking a few pebbles and some dust from the ceiling. He knew what loud sounds did to caves and with him being this size he knew that his voice would probably cause a rockslide.

"Then why not return to your normal size? You can shrink back right?" Vivi asked her ghostly boyfriend. Lewis concentrated on getting small but couldn't, once he got to about 20 feet he stopped. He felt even more cramped. He had to let go of his focus, it was starting to hurt. He shot back up to 35 feet nearly banging his flaming skull into a stalactite. He groaned in frustration.

"Guess that's a no. How are we going to get out then?" Vivi asked. Lewis' s bulk was blocking the entrance. The woman was looking at Lewis in awe. This gave Vivi, Lewis and Arthur a chance to really look at her.

She had dyed brown hair, her eyes were a very bright icy cyan blue. Her skin was pale and covered with scars, many of which the noted with horror were surgical. The surgical scars were even on her fingers and face. She was definitely Japanese. She wore gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt that read **I Have a PhD in the Art of Awesomeness**.

"Holy hell! What the flipsticks!? How'd you guys befriend a freaking Ifrit King!?" She held back on shouting but her amazement was clear. Mystery gave her a look that said "Later." Mystery and the woman then shared a look. The woman switched from surprise to serious and stood up then walked to Lewis's right foot. Placing her hand on his toe she closed her eyes.

"Alright, feel the way my energy flows. Energy is like water, and as a spirit you are made of energy. Focus." She instructed. Her form slowly started changing. She grew in height, her skin turned into scale plates, a tail grew from her spine, her pinky fingers disappeared as her hands became reptilian with meat hook claws. Her legs became digitigrade and her feet owl like. Her head elongated and widened and flattened. Her head from Lewis's point of view looked very much like the Space Journey badge. Once her transformation was complete she opened her eyes to reveal icy blue orbs with shuriken shaped pupils. Her clothes had stretched to fit her, but were still straining.

Lewis felt how her energy seemed to draw from something, like a hidden reservoir.

"Did you feel that?" She asked her voice deep and gravelly but still feminine. Lewis nodded.

"Good. Now I'm going to change back. Keep your focus on my energy. You need to put away your power and mass into a kind of pocket or reservoir that only you can access. Imagine your energy and power flowing into that reservoir. Imagine your control as a faucet, … not too fast you don't want to be a mouse. … Good, good, you learn quickly. Now, turn off the faucet." She coached Lewis until he was back to his original height. He still looked like a guy from hell though.

Looking down at himself and feeling the horns still on his head, he huffed in annoyance.

"I still have horns, and multi color fire plumes coming out of my shoulders." He said. The woman laughed.

"Just imagine the traits sinking in and then the appearance you want coming out." She told him. Lewis did as such and was surprised at how easy it was. He was soon back to his usual ghostly appearance. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Vivi ran up and glomped him, nuzzling his skull. Mystery helped Arthur walk over and both were promptly included in the hug. The woman smiled a warm motherly smile, something else Lewis noted about the woman was her amorphous aura.

It would go from icy to warm constantly. It was beastly and inhuman and yet couldn't be more human. She felt like a warrior and a mother. The maternal feeling he got from her strongly reminded Lewis of his own mother.

"Okay now that we can leave, how about we do so? And then you can introduce me to your friends Rokuro-kun." The woman said to Mystery, who was still in human form. This earned him looks from the humans and fire spirit/ghost. Getting out of the group hug Mystery told them,

"My real name, but I like Mystery. Look, let's just get out of here." He said to which they agreed.

* * *

Outside the cave…

Once outside, the gang settled in the van. Lewis, Arthur, and Vivi looked between the woman and the fox, unsure of where to start. The woman saw their unease and decided to take the initiative.

"Alrighty intros… guess I'll go first. Names Fubuki Ryuusei, aka Zena, aka Boss-san. And this little stud muffin's mama." She introduced herself as she squeezed Mystery's cheeks between her hands. Mystery was not amused.

"His mom?!" the three exclaimed in shock. The mother and son duo gave them matching looks of: "And that's shocking how exactly?"

"Your best friends with a goddamn Ifrit King and you find a kitsune with an alien adopted mom shocking?" Zena asked genuinely surprised that they found her and Rokuro's relationship shocking.

"Alien?!" They exclaimed even more flabbergasted.

"You said that before in the cave. How am I an Ifrit King? What the hell _is_ an Ifrit King?" Lewis questioned, very confused.

"An ifrit is the spirit of a murder victim and usually has control over fire and are pretty temperamental. They have a very high specter level and can control lesser spirits not to mention easily maintain a physical form.… Oh." Vivi realized. Lewis had been murdered, Lewis can control fire, Lewis has a temper, Lewis has a very high specter level for only being a year old, Lewis has the Deadbeats, she and Lewis cuddle a lot. Lewis… is an ifrit.

The two males beside her realized the same. But that still didn't explain the king part.

"Okay so I am an ifrit, but what about the king part?" Lewis asked, because he is very sure that he is _not_ royalty. Zena looked at him very confused.

"How can you not know that you're an Ifrit King? Aren't you over a thousand years old?" She asks. Mystery taps her shoulder.

"Hm?"

"Lewis has only been dead for a year. And we never finished the introductions. Blue hair is Vivi, the one we healed is Arthur. They're paranormal investigators, I'm Vivi's pet and the group mascot. Before I called you we just defeated the Demon King of Envy, who last year had possessed Arthur and used him to kill Lewis, I was too slow and had to rip Arthur's arm off to break the possession. Vivi saw Lewis die and his dieing wish was for he to forget about him. 5 months later the van breaks down in front of a mansion that Lewis was haunting. Cue the chase scene as he tries to kill Arthur, whom he believed had pushed him not the Envy. Then when Vivi steps in the way, Lewis gives her his heart locket, Vivi remembers and then I explain everything. We all hug and cry and cry and cry some more. The next 7 months are us getting used to each other again along with the whole one of us is dead and the dog isn't actually a dog but a talking fox with 6 tails. And today the Envy took Arthur, we followed, Arthur tried to tell us it was a trap, then he got hurt. Lewis gave Vivi his heart again, he used his flames to protect us, then his heart started glowing blue along with his eyes, his flames turned blue at the center as well. Noticing this I put my paw on the heart adding my power, Lewis's flames grew even more, but it wasn't enough. The Envy threw Lewis aside, knocking him out, then Arthur woke up and put his hand on Lewis's heart. Then swirling multicolored flames surrounded us and Lewis had become a King Ifrit then proceeded to open a can of whoopass on the Envy. Then I called you because I was having trouble healing Arthur. The end."

They all looked at Mystery as he turned back to dog form and hopped onto Vivi's lap.

"Well… that was informative. Hhhhhhmmmmm you four have had quite the rough year. Do you live close by?" Zena asks.

"We live about 4 hours away. Why?" Arthur answers.

"You four huddle in the back. I'll drive us all back." Zena replied. Mystery gave her a withering look.

"No, I'll drive." The fox said with finality.

"I can drive." Vivi suggested only to get a glare from Mystery.

"The last time you drove I wet myself. I'm a rokubi, I've seen some crazy stuff. But your driving is by far the worst. So no. I know the way back. I have been around long enough to know how to drive a car. I. Will. Drive. And that's final."

* * *

4 Hours Later…

They soon arrived at Vivi's house, Arthur, Vivi, and Lewis had fallen asleep cuddling together in the back. Zena snapped a photo before they woke up. Lewis blinked his eye sockets slowly as his purple irises lit up.

' _Weird… I never had to sleep before. Wonder if it's an ifrit thing?'_ he thought to himself. He felt two heavy lumps on his chest, looking down he saw Vivi and Arthur nestled against him. Arthur was drooling and Vivi was snoring. He always found her snore adorable. He looked back up when he heard the van door creak open. Zena peaked her head in.

"Hey. They asleep?" she whispered. Lewis nodded his skull.

"Think they'll wake up when we move 'em?" she asks again. Lewis gestured towards Arthur.

"He might. Vivi though, she sleeps like a rock." He whispers in return. Zena nods.

"Okay hand me one of them." She gently commands. Lewis gingerly holds Vivi in one arm and hands Arthur over to the odd woman. She holds the blonde with ease. As she walks to the door which Mystery unlocked. The group walked inside, or in Lewis's case floated. Mystery guided Zena to the guest room where they tucked Arthur in for the night. Since Lewis was with Vivi, Mystery decided to stay with Arthur in case he had a nightmare.

Mystery quickly fell asleep and with a motherly gentleness, Zena kissed his furry forehead a soft ivory light glowed briefly before fading, a small smile worked its way onto his muzzle. She then did the same for Arthur, then Vivi, and lastly Lewis who was curled around Vivi protectively. Her own original spell, Mother's Kiss. Sitting on the sofa, she smiled to herself as she crafted their dreams.

"Now, I think Arthur's the techy of the group…"

* * *

The Next Morning…

Lewis had always woken up the same time his parents did when he was alive, 5 a.m. So when he woke up the next morning to the fact he had not only _woken up_ but could _smell Vivi's_ perfume without thinking about it and he could _taste_ her hair in his new semi-hidden mouth he nearly leapt for joy. He phased through the bed and into the kitchen. He was ready to get cooking again, but someone had beaten him to it.

Zena was cooking bacon with one hand, flipping pancakes with the other, and her tail was holding a whisk covered in pancake batter. She was humming and bopping her head along to the music in her head. Lewis had always loved watching his mother cook and seeing Zena cooking gave him nostalgia. So he just sat in the air and watched.

"If you are not busy, could you fry up some eggs please?" She suddenly said, making Lewis jump.

"How'd you know I was here?" He asked. Zena chuckled.

"When you've fought for as long as I have. Seen the things I have seen. And learn the things I know. You tend to develop a sort of sixth sense." She answered not even turning her head. Lewis got the eggs out of the refrigerator and grabbed another pan from the cupboard.

However the stove top was full. Zena sensed his concern.

"You can probably use your flames. Just control the temperature." she said. Lewis looked at the pan in his hand. It was just small enough to fit in his palm. If he made a flame in his palm and set the pan on top then grip it with his fingers he should be able to cook no problem.

He made a flame and was very surprised by the large spout he got. It was much hotter and much bigger. Lewis turned the flame down as fast as he could, he looked up at the ceiling to see a black scorch mark. Hopefully Vivi wouldn't notice. Zena laughed.

"Oh my goodness! That was adorable!" she guffawed. Lewis looked at her as if she turned green.

"Adorable!? I nearly set my girlfriend's house on fire!" Lewis shouted. His panicked look just made her laugh harder. Lewis pouted. This just caused Zena to coo at him like a bird. Then they smelled burning.

"Shit!/ The pancakes!"

* * *

Eventually they had an entire feast prepared. The smells gradually woke the other three. And while they walked down, Lewis asked Zena more about ifrits.

"When I woke up this morning I could smell Vivi's perfume and taste her hair. And I _woke up_. That means I fell _asleep_. Spirits shouldn't be able to do that."

"That's because King Ifrits are like kitsune and yokai, Japanese demons. They are living beings but humans normally can't see them unless the spirit is strong or the human has latent magical abilities or are hurt by a yokai in which case youki, the energy of demons, sinks into the wound. In other words, you're alive again, Rew-kun." at the last sentence she placed her scarred and calloused hand on his bony black clawed one and smiled kindly.

"I'm… alive?" Lewis asks in excited disbelief. Zena nods.

"Changed. But alive." Her answer sobers his excitement a bit. He would never be human again, he accepted that long ago. But still, he was _alive_! He could eat and sleep and smell. This had to be the happiest day of his life.

"Mornng Lu-lu." a drowsy Vivi greeted. A sleepy Arthur and Mystery behind her. Both humans had changed into pajamas and had taken showers.

"Guys I'm alive!" Lewis yelled with glee unable to contain his joy any longer. He glomped all three into a bone crushing hug. Zena smiled happy to have helped.

"Lewie? Wh-what do you mean?" Arthur gasped out. Lewis just kept repeating those last two words over and over and over again.

"He means he's like me now. A spirit that's alive. He can eat and sleep just like he used to." Mystery managed to explain.

"Lu-lu I'm happy, truly, but we need air." Vivi said over Lewis's squeals of joy.

"Oh sorry." Lewis let go of his friends allowing them to breath. They then heard banging. Turning around to look, they saw Zena banging her fist on the countertop. She looked up at Lewis and burst out laughing. She fell to the floor still laughing.

"Mother what is so funny?" Mystery asked, very concerned. He had never seen laugh this hard before. All she could do was point at Lewis. They looked at him and understood.

In his excitement his form had returned to the one in the cave, his Ifrit form. What Zena found so hysterical were his dark, purple black horns. The left horn was curled upwards in the shape of a **?**. The right horn was the same but downwards. It didn't help that his skull was cocked to the side like Mystery would sometimes do. For someone so terrifying… gosh darn was he cute!

"Dude! Your horns emote!" Arthur said before he started laughing. Lewis's surprise at this caused his horns to stand stock straight, like exclamation points. Vivi was cooing and awing at how cute he was.

"I am not cute! I'm dark and mysterious and dangerous and very pissed off!" Lewis shouted trying to get some dignity back. He failed when Zena pulled out a weird camera and took a snap of him pouting with his horns sagging. But despite the humiliation he was happy they weren't scared of him. ' _Still the best day ever.'_

* * *

The Next Day…

Zena woke up bright and early, yesterday she had learned that Lewis's parents didn't know about him. That didn't sit right with her. If what she heard about them from Arthur and Vivi was true, then they'd want to know. So she took some clothes from her subspace and got changed. Once she was ready she wrote a note, stuck it on the fridge and left the house.

The early morning was wet and cold, just the way Zena liked it. She listened for the birds as they woke and flitted about. She loved peaceful mornings like this. She followed the scent of Mexican spices until she came to the door of the Pepper Paradiso. She saw the Peppers cleaning tables and setting chairs. Their movements were slow and their faces subdued. She'd seen those faces before, she's seen it in the mirror too.

She shifted her fore finger into a claw, made it thin and sharp, fit it in the crack between the door and the frame, and slashed down, cutting the lock. She opened the door and walked inside. Slowly, so as not to frighten the already wary family. The three girls were huddled behind her, Mr. and Mrs. Pepper were in front, both had chef knives in their hands. ' _Seems they've had break ins before. I like them already.'_

With a flourishing bow she transformed her clothes into a pure white kimono with dark blue sleeves and pink cherry blossoms.

"Greetings Pepper family. My name is Fubuki, I bring you joyous news! Your son is alive and well!" she tells them dramatically.

"That's a lie! Our son has been dead for a year! We buried him!" Mrs. Pepper yells at the obviously mad woman.

"Sorry, I had to get the drama out of my system. I am telling the truth though. Lewis is alive but not in the way you think. Tell me, what do you know about demons and ifrits?"

* * *

Lewis woke up a little later than usual, floating downstairs he saw a note on the fridge. It was from Zena. He read the note.

"Oh~ shiiiit!" He screamed as he flew out the door and made his way to his family's restaurant. His scream scared the others awake. They ran down and saw the charred floor and trail leading out the house. Mystery found the note abandoned on the floor a foot away. He paled beneath his fur as he read.

' _Ohaiyo! Zena desu! I'm going to tell your parents all about you, and if you don't hurry I'll tell them you knocked up Vivi. Just try and stop me! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! :D'_

"Guys, while I am shocked, we don't have to worry. Her plans almost always work perfectly. Lewis will be fine." He said, calming his humans.

* * *

At the Paradiso…

Zena had just finished telling the Pepper family about what really happened to Lewis. She told them about how he became an Ifrit as well. They gave her the WTF look.

"That has to be the- and don't you repeat this girls- biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard in my entire life." Mr. Pepper said rubbing his temples. Zena just gave them a disturbingly feral grin, showing them her sharp alien teeth.

"You'll believe me once he gets here in 3… 2… 1."

" **ZENIIIIIIIITH!"** The family's eyes widened as they heard the echoing voice of their son roaring. And not even a split second later Lewis flew through the window and attempted to tackle the woman. Key word: attempted. She ducked just in time for him to faceplant into the wall and burst into violet flames, leaving a human shaped burn mark.

It took him all of two seconds to reform. He was ready to yell at her but…

"Big Bro?" a slightly scared Paprika gasped. She'd recognize that hair anywhere. Cayenne and Belle were focused on his broad shoulders and strong arms. Lewis was in his normal ghost form, even though his new Ifrit King form didn't require any concentration, he felt too intimidating.

"Um! Uh! I-I… I d-d-don't know who you mean!" He stuttered, tapping the toe of his left foot against the tile. It was a nervous habit he had never been able to get rid of.

"Lewis? Is that really you?" Mrs. Pepper asks slowly recognizing the nervous habit. Lewis looked like he was torn between telling them or flying the hell out of there. His heart shifted between a fearful gray and hopeful purple. _(AN: Yes I gave him a mood heart. Don't like? Bite me.)_

He felt a hand on his shoulder, looking at Zena, who he suddenly realized was the same height as him, gave him a reassuring smile. Her aura then spread over him easing his worry, it felt like soft feathers.

"Hi Mom, Dad, girls. I… I'm back. Please don't be scared." He begged.

Then Paprika screamed, causing Lewis's hair to flicker out in depression and fear, that is until she launched into his arms and began bawling on his chest. Cayenne jumped onto him as well clutching his skull for dear life, his reignited hair felt just like when he was alive. Belle had clambered up using his exposed ribs to hug his arm. Both girls were crying like Paprika. Mr. and Mrs. Pepper joined in on the hug. Lewis cried purple flame tears.

They all just stood there crying. Zena quietly walked around the restaurant and closed the blinds. She also made sure the **CLOSED** sign was on the door. Eventually the tears trickled off and they separated. Lewis's sisters stayed where they were though.

"I've missed you all so much…" Lewis whispered. Mrs. Pepper cupped his cheekbone with a hand.

"We missed you too sweetie." she told him. Then Cayenne asked something that made Lewis's ectoplasm run cold.

"Hey bro, can you show us your King Ifrit form? The way Ms. Fubuki described it was awesome!" her grip had loosened enough for him to tilt his skull so he could face her. His eye sockets were wide.

"Cayenne, I don't think that's a such a good idea." He said. Cayenne pouted.

"Please?" she begged, pulling out the puppy eyes.

"Go on Lewis, I've already told them everything, they know you're an Ifrit King. Show them." Zena told him.

"What?! Are you insane? It'll give them nightmares!" Lewis argued pointing at his little sisters. Zena narrowed her eyes.

"Show them." She repeated. Lewis shook his skull.

"No, I refuse to do something that will scare them." Lewis said stubbornly.

" **Lewis. Either you show them now or they see it when you fight. If the latter happens then they really will be scared. Show. them.** _ **Now**_ **."** Zena's voice became ancient and filled with power. She wasn't leaving him any choice. But Lewis's pride wasn't about to back down, so, since he couldn't win word wise he decided to put up his best glare. Zena wasn't impressed.

"Lewis…" He looked down at Paprika.

"You're not scary Lewis. I don't think you could ever be scary." She said. Lewis looked at her sadly.

"That's only because you haven't seen me angry, Paps." He told her solemnly. This earned him an amused chuckle from Zena.

"Oh child, everyone can be frightening when angry, be it parent, brother, or stranger. Anyone can cause someone to fear. You have nothing to worry about."

"I wanna see your emoji horns! Do it! Do it! Do it!" Belle urged.

Taking a deep, reflexive breath, Lewis let go of his focus, releasing his demonic traits. His family gasped, but did not run. Instead they stared at him in awe.

"Wow…" Paprika whispered, too amazed to say anything else. Cayenne was giggling up a storm as his fiery hair tickled her as she played with his bendable horns. Belle was fascinated by his shoulder vents, she would wave her hands through the multi colored fire. She smiled at how warm they were but was very curious as to why she wasn't being burned.

"How are your flames not burning them?" Mr. Pepper asked. Now that was something Lewis could answer.

"Um… well I think it's because they're spirit flames not to mention _my_ flames. They only burn when I want them to. And since you guys are my family that means my flames will protect you." He answered with almost certainty.

"You don't sound very sure." Mrs. Pepper noted raising a brow. Lewis bobbed his skull, making Cayenne giggle even more as she held onto his horns, they felt like snakes but were soft like felt.

"It's… kind of like instinct I guess. I just seem to _know_ they won't hurt you." He tried to explain. Zena gave a hum of approval.

"Emotions and will are very powerful in the spirit world, and very _important_. A yokai near death can suddenly make a comeback if a loved one is in danger, most times it results in their death along with the death of the enemy. But in the case of spirits like you, Lewis, emotions _are_ power. If you're depressed or afraid your flames wouldn't even be able to melt butter. But if you're angry or determined, nothing will be able to stand against you. But be wary, flames of hatred from anger are double edged swords, they will not care if what they're burning contains your friends or family. Righteous fury is fine but keep your hatred in check." She explained then warned.

Lewis was probably the most powerful spirit she had ever met, bar a few exceptions. He defeated a demon king, granted it was one of the weakest, with only a years worth of experience using his powers. What she couldn't figure out, was how his friends and her son touching his heart turned him into an Ifrit King. It just… didn't make sense. But one thing she was sure of as she watched Lewis and his family converse, was that he had a fate that could not be foretold. They all did. Another thing she was sure of: _they_ would be coming for him. She felt it in the Earth's chi.

 _The Kings were waking._

* * *

 **So what do you think? That's the first chapter. The second chapter is going to be fluffy and cute as Lewis gets comfortable being an Ifrit… with shapeshifting abilities.**

 **:D Oh Paprika, Cayenne, Belle? Wanna help your big bro train?**

 **The sisters: Yeah!**

 **Lewis with horns sagging: Oh no.**

 **Oh yes!**


End file.
